Shinigami Cho (Remake of Demon's Tale)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: SHINIGAMI CHO NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE/"Kyunnie? Panggilan apa itu?"/"apa lagi? Tentu saja aku pacar sah-nya." /"...MAX CHANGMIN!" /"ARGHHH!" /"APPA !" /'"eomma, kau tidak ikut? Atau kau mau ku gendong juga?"/"kau pedophilia?" /"tinggallah bersamaku…"/"...Nikmati saja permainannya Boo "/"...Kita akan urus dia nanti."/"kau itu mesum, Choi Siwon…"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Shinigami Cho's Story**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun and other cast (GS for Kyuhyun, and the other still be male)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author's Note: **yo~ guys! I'm back….

Begini, sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit masalah dengan DT chapter 4 kan? yang kehapus itu lho… jadi, karena aku kehilangan mood untuk mengetik ulang, maka aku membuat remake-nya dari awal. Ada beberapa hal yang aku tambahkan disini sebagai penjelasan dari masalah yang belum jelas /?/ anggap aja ini semacam perbaikannya gitu. Dan… karena word per chapternya juga terbilang sedikit, maka semua chapter yang sudah aku post sebelumnya aku satukan saja disini. Hope you like it guys ^^

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE…**

**V.D_Cho**

**Present**

~Shinigami Cho's Story~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1-4**

kepakan sayap dari makhluk berjuluk Shinigami tersebut perlahan berhenti bersamaan dengan kakinya yang menapak pada lantai balkon sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Victorian. Shinigami atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai malaikat kematian itu berwujud seorang pria yang tampan, tinggi, dengan pipi sedikit chubby, matanya berwarna hitam kelam, rambut cokelat madu, dan berpakaian serba hitam. Sayap hitam dengan hiasan berwarna emas miliknya perlahan menutup, kemudian menghilang seolah tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Kau mau tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia sedang mengamati targetnya. Seorang pria yang menempati kamar dengan balkon yang menjadi tempat pengamatannya sekarang. Pria itu adalah Choi Siwon. Seorang eksekutif muda yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Tapi dia lebih sering terlihat berada dikafe miliknya.

Shinigami tersebut menampakkan seringaiannya saat melihat Siwon memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

Merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, Siwon pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kamarnya, dan entah kenapa dia menatap lama kearah balkon tempat Kyuhyun –sang shinigami– berada, walaupun dia tidak melihat apa-apa disana. Tapi kemudian, Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya menatap balkon tersebut, menggedikkan bahunya dan masuk kekamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya menyeringai kini terdiam. Wajah Siwon terasa tak asing lagi untuknya. Dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengingat lebih jauh, seorang pria lainnya yang bersayap seperti burung gagak muncul disampingnya.

"itu targetmu, senior?" tanya pria bersayap gagak tersebut. kyuhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pria tersebut.

Pria itu adalah Choi Minho. Dia adalah seorang Raven, Raven adalah makhluk dunia bawah yang bertugas mengantarkan pesan kematian, kemudian orang yang mendapatkan pesan kematian tersebut akan dijemput oleh Shinigami. Raven biasanya berwujud burung gagak, tapi mereka juga bisa berwujud menyerupai manusia, seperti Minho saat ini.

"ya. apa kau sudah menyampaikan pesan padanya?"

"belum. Atasanku belum memerintahkanku untuk menyampaikan pesan untuknya."

"kalau begitu, mau apa kau kemari?"

"pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku sudah digantikan oleh Key. Jadi aku ingin bermain."

"ka –" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena smartphone-nya bergetar. Hei… jangan salah, walaupun dia bukanlah manusia, tapi di dunianya tak berbeda jauh dengan bumi. Penuh dengan gadget-gadget keren. Mereka juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

" ada apa Max?"

"…"

"kenapa lagi?"

"…"

"hh~ baiklah, aku segera kesana." Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya, sepasang sayapnya yang tadi dia sembunyikan kini kembali terbentang.

"mau kemana?" tanya Minho.

"kembali ke neraka."

"aku ikut!"

"terserahmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian casual semi formal –kaus longgar putih polos, blazer cokelat gelap, celana jeans hitam, dan stiletto hitam berheels 7senti– tampak tengah berjalan keluar dari perkarangan sebuah villa besar. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Cuaca saat ini memnag cukup berangin dan sedikit mendung. Tempat tujuan gadis itu adalah sebuah kafe bernama Twosome. Tapi, sebelum gadis itu sampai ketujuannya, hujan sudah lebih dulu mengguyur kota Seoul. Gadis itu menggerutu pelan dan berlari cepat agar segera bisa sampai dikafe tersebut sebelum dia basah kuyup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung dipintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut. gadis yang baru saja tiba tersebut langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tepat disebelah jendela yang menampakkan keadaan di luar kafe. Seorang pria tampan berlesung pipi dengan tag-name Choi Siwon menghampiri gadis tersebut. banyak pengunjung wanita lain yang memandang iri pada gadis tersebut karena dia dilayani langsung oleh sang pemilik kafe.

"bisa saya catat pesanan anda nona?"

"hm… satu Americano, two shot."

"ada lagi?"

"tidak."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Siwon dengan bonus senyuman mamatikan darinya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun –gadis tersebut– tidak fokus pada pria tampan tersbut. Dia lebih fokus pada pikirannya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kafe kembali terbuka, seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata masuk dan tanpa permisi, pria tersebut langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas pria dihadapannya, kemudian mendengus.

"kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"memangnya tidak boleh? Dan kau sendiri, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"bukan urusanmu, Changmin." Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"oke. Tapi, boleh aku tertawa? Hahaha…" pria kelewat tinggi bernama Changmin itu tertawa dengan keras sehingga seluruh pengunjung kafe melihat kearah mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu reflex memukul kepala Changmin dengan keras.

"jangan buat aku malu, king!"

"ck! Maaf. Tapi tenagamu itu kuat juga. Untuk ukuran wanita."

"berhenti menggodaku. Katakan saja kenapa kau bisa ada disini."

"aku? Hanya mampir untuk mengawasi Luhan dan Sehun bekerja."

"apa? Couple bencana itu ada disini juga?"

"ya. untuk mengawasimu."

"aku tidak perlu pengawas. Dimana mereka? Kau bawa mereka kembali."

"jangan keras kepala. Ini misi berbahaya."

"maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan anda nona."

Siwon kembali dengan pesanan Kyuhyun. Kemudian entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia memandang tidak suka pada kehadiran Changmin disana. Dengan cepat Siwon berbalik tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menanyakan pesanan Changmin.

"hah? Apa-apaan itu? dia bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pesananku." Omel Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya cuek dan menyeruput Americano-nya.

"apa kau tahu, sebenarnya apa rencana pak tua itu? kenapa aku tidak bisa langsung mengambil nyawanya?"

"aku tidak tahu, Kyu."

"kau kan bekerja langsung dibawah perintahnya, dan orang kepercayaannya…"

"kau kira dia selalu memberitahukan rencananya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Dan Changmin langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"aaa~ Changmin, lepaskan…"

"hahaha… tidak mau. Kau lucu. Kau tahu, aku lebih suka melihatmu dalam wujud seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Changmin. "kau tahu, ini adalah ide konyol yang diberikan oleh Minho. Aku merasa bodoh dengan penampilan seperti ini." Sungut Kyuhyun.

"tapi kurasa ide Minho tepat. Kau bisa dengan cepat dekat dengannya jika kau berada dalam wujud seperti ini. Dan-"

"jam berapa sekarang?" potong Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?"

"ini hanyalah percobaan. Aku tidak bisa berada dalam wujud seperti ini lebih dari 30 menit. Aku harus kembali ke kastil."

"apa yang akan terjadi?"

"kalau aku tidak kembali ke kastil dalam jarak waktu 30 menit, maka aku akan terkurung didalam wujud ini dengan batas waktu yang aku tidak tahu sampai kapan!" panik Kyuhyun.

"lalu, sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"aku harus kembali!" Kyuhyun segera membayar pesanannya tadi dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke kastil, karena dia baru boleh untuk merubah wujudnya menjadi seperti semula ketika dia sudah berada didalam kastil.

"padahal dia cantik seperti itu." gumam Changmin sepeninggalan Kyuhyun.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga dia tiba di kastil. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan kekuatannya? Karena saat dia berada dalam mode manusia, dia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan, kecuali pada waktu yangs angat mendesak. Tapi, tiba-tiba, seorang gadis bergaun pink menghadang larinya dengan sebilah pedang tajam ditangannya.

"menyingkirlah! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghindar dari gadis itu, tapi nampaknya gadis itu cukup keras kepala dan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun lewat begitu saja.

"baiklah, apa maumu?" geram Kyuhyun.

"aku Ming. Iblis pelindung Siwon. Tentu kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan bukan?"

"hh~ nyawanya memang sudah harus dicabut. Itu perintah dari atas, dan kau tidak akan bisa mennghalangiku."

"tentu bisa, karena aku akan memusnahkanmu sekarang!"

Ming menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pedangnya, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus meladeni gadis kelinci itu. dan bagaimanapun, pria pasti akan selalu menang jika melawan wanita, apa lagi Kyuhyun termasuk salah satu shinigami terkuat dan hebat yang pernah diciptakan. Walaupun sekarang wujudnya adalah seorang wanita…

Ming tidak mundur begitu saja, sebelum pergi dia bahkan sempat menantang Kyuhyun jika mereka sampai bertemu kembali. Setelah Ming menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"aku terlambat!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun, seorang pria kini tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"permainanmu akan segera dimulai, shinigami Cho…" gumam pria itu. dan detik berikutnya, pria tersebut telah lenyap dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"senior Kyu~ yuhuuu~" Minho masuk kedalam kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Niatnya, ingin menanyakan bagaimana hasil dari ide yang diberikannya. Tapi, dia sudah berkeliling kamar yang sangat luas tersebut dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun sama sekali disana. Padahal, seharusnya dia sudah kembali.

"sen- WAAA~!" teriak Minho. Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya tersebut hanya memasang tampang datar dengan tatapan menusuk.

"s-senior, ada apa?"

"ada apa?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan intonasi nada rendah.

"ada apa, ya?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"ADA APA KATAMU?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat penampilanku saat ini? Ini adalah ulahmu." marah Kyuhyun. Minho yang melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukkan tanda berbahaya padanya langsung melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, ketika dia sampai didekat pintu, pintu berukuran raksasa tersebut menutup dengan cepat.

"jangan coba-coba kabur kau raven! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"t-tenang senior…"

"aku tid-" perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti dikarenakan pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba kembali terbuka dengan Changmin yang telah berdiri diambang pintu.

"hai… Kyu? Katanya kau merasa konyol dengan penampilan seperti wanita, kenapa kau masih belum berubah? Atau jangan-jangan…"

"hh~ iya, kau benar. Aku-"

"kau sengaja tetap berwujud seperti ini untukku?" lanjut Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang datarnya.

"aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asliku, king!"

"ohh…"

Loading please…

…

…

…

"HAHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, karena kalau sampai ada suara sedikiittt saja, maka…

CTAKK…

Lampu ruang tamu rumah mewah tersebut menyala dengan terangnya, dan menampakkan sesosok wanita yang tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapan Siwon.

"dari mana saja, adikku?" tanya Jiwon, kakak perempuan Siwon. (a/n: aku tahu kalau Jiwon itu adiknya Siwon, tapi untuk disini, kita jadiin aja dia sebagai kakaknya Siwon aja, oke?)

"noona, kau belum tidur?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku yang tampan ini, jadi aku rela untuk tidak tidur demi melihatmu sampai dirumah dengan selamat tanpa satu noda .PUN…" Jiwon menekan kan intonasinya pada kata terakhir dan mendelik melihat noda berbentuk bibir berwarna merah menyala di kerah kemeja Siwon.

"noona, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan…"

"kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping tuan Choi, agar kau bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka bermain-main itu!"

"tapi, noona, kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka berkomitmen seperti itu." protes Siwon. Selalu, noona-nya ini selalu menyinggung tentang pendamping hidupnya jika dia tertangkap basah habis 'bermain-main' dengan siapapun yang dianggapnya menarik di bar yang biasa dikunjunginya.

"aku tidak mau tahu. Kau pilih sendiri yeoja atau namja untuk menjadi pendampingmu, atau kau akan ku jodohkan dengan anak salah satu kolega bisnisku."

"tapi-"

"tunjukkan orangnya dalam waktu satu minggu, atau pilihan kedua akan kuberlakukan."

"NOONA!" teriak Siwon frustasi.

"kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, aku pasti akan bersumpah untuk berubah…" gerutu Siwon disepanjang perjalannya menuju kamarnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Changmin atau Max atau King, tengah memperhatikannya dari awal.

"sepertinya sainganku bertambah satu orang." Gumam Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kemana iblis itu? kenapa lama sekali perginya?" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk didepan istana khusus untuk para shinigami. Tadi Changmin mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi dan menanyakan cara agar Kyuhyun bisa berubah kepada Verrine Heechul, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kalau ternyata Changmin juga pergi melihat Siwon untuk mengawasi Siwon.

Changmin juga mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Siwon, tapi untuk alasan mengapa dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Siwon, dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi, karena dia juga tergolong sibuk, maka dia meminta bantuan pada pasangan Lilith dan Staroth, atau didunia manusia, mereka bernama Luhan dan Sehun untuk membantunya mengawasi Siwon sekaligus Kyuhyun, dan membantu Kyuhyun jika suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kau ikut denganku?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan juga bergaun merah panjang berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Verrine Heechul, demon perlambangan dari ketidakpatuhan dan ketidaksabaran. Dia adalah demon yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi sesosok seorang wanita.

"ada apa lagi, nona Verrine?"

"aku akan memberitahumu cara agar kau bisa kembali lagi kewujudmu yang semula."

"aku akan ikut denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"ada apa, Hana?"

"ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, sajangnim."

"siapa?"

"dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pelanggan yang kemarin sempat datang kemari ditemani oleh seorang pria dan anda sendiri yang melayaninya."

'apa itu dia?' pikir Siwon.

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"dilantai satu kafe, sajangnim."

"bawa dia kemari. Terimakasih Hana-ssi."

"baik, sajangnim."

Pegawai kafe bernama Hana tersebut langsung melaksanakan perintah Siwon, dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan dihadapan Siwon yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Siwon. Gadis yang diincarnya kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

"kau boleh kembali kepekerjaanmu, Hana."

"ne, sajangnim."

Sepeninggalan Hana, Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk disofa yang berada diruang kerjanya tersebut.

"jadi, nona…?"

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"oh, baiklah. Jadi, nona Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Siwon-ssi."

"bantuan?"

"aku memerlukan bantuan darimu untuk bisa kembali kewujudku yang semula." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "maksudnya?"

"apa kau yakin akan bisa percaya denan semua yang akan kuceritakan?"

"kita belum mencobanya. Aku akan berusaha mempercayai semua perkataanmu."

Dan, dengan keyakinan minim akan kepercayaan Siwon pada ceritanya nanti, Kyuhyun pun mulai bercerita, menjelaskan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mulai dari gender aslinya hingga mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa dia adalah shinigami. Tapi, tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan kepada Siwon bahwa dia adalah target Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya. Selesai bercerita, Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu reaksi dari Siwon. Kira-kira setengah menit berikutnya, baru siwon memberikan reaksi.

"kau benar, aku tidak percaya. Lagi pula, kenapa harus aku? Kita juga tidak saling mengenal." Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa maklum mendengar perkataan Siwon. Memang penjelasannya sulit untuk dipercaya untuk manusia biasa.

"apa aku perlu menunjukkan sayapku padamu?"

"silahkan saja. Bisa jadi itu membuatku percaya, atau malah tambah tidak percaya padamu."

"Siwon-ssi…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"ya?"

"ternyata kau ini orangnya menyebalkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Balas Siwon dengan senyuman jokernya.

SPLASHH…

Sepsang sayap indah milik Kyuhyun terbentang. Siwon bahkan tak mengedipkan sedikitpun matanya karena sayap Kyuhyun tersebut. tapi, entah kenapa dan kekuatan darimana, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menyerang Kyuhyun dengan mendorong kuat Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun membentur dinding ruang kerja Siwon dengan keras. Beruntung Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat menyembunyikan kembali sayapnya, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan sayap itu sudah patah sekarang.

mata Siwon yang tadinya berwarna dark choco itu kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Siwon kembali menyerang Kyuhyun dengan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kewajah Kyuhyun, tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Siwon, tapi selagi dia masih bisa menghindar tanpa menyerang, dia akan melakukannya.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan aksi menghindar, akhirnya Kyuhyun tersudut. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya pada Siwon, atau bisa dipastikan Siwon akan tewas seketika dan misinya akan gagal. Siwon sudah bersiap akan meyangkan serangan lagi pada Kyuhyun, sebelum seorang pria masuk keruang kerjanya dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun, atau kalau didunianya dia bernama Staroth. Dia merupakan salah satu iblis terkuat dengan pangkat Prince of Hell. Sedangkan pasangannya, Luhan atau Lilith, merupakan seorang Mesopotamian demon berelemen angin dan badai yang selalu dikaitkan dengan penyakit dan kematian. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menamakan mereka couple bencana.

"aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sehun.

"aku juga tidak tahu."

"kalian semua sama saja. Tapi, terimakasih atas pertolongannya."

"iya. Lalu, mau kau apakan Siwon?"

"pertama, baringkan dia disofa. Dan aku akan menjaganya. Kau bisa kembali kepekerjaanmu, Sehun, dan salam untuk Luhan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua. Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah pria yang kini sudah berbaring diatas sofa tersebut.

"hm~ menyusahkan saja. Aku yang ingin meminta tolong, malah dia yang harus kutolong." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa lainnya. Menunggu Siwon sadar.

"ahh… badanku sakit semua karena menghantam tembok tadi…" gerutu Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, Yun? Kau tidak lihat tadi dia nyaris mati untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Kyuhyun tidak akan mati. tidak, kecuali aku sendiri yang memusnahkannya. Kau tenang saja, Jae…"

"terserahmu. Aku hanya bertanya. Saranku, setelah ini semua selesai, kembalikan semuanya seperti semula."

"itu pasti. Tapi setelah dia lenyap selama-lamanya."

"hm…"

.

.

.

Siwn mengerang pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya saat dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Tentu saja, tubuhnya menghantam dinding dengan kuat akibat Sehun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kejadian tadi, tentu saja, secara teknis, Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk disofa yang terletak disebelah sofa yang ditempatinya. Didekatinya Kyuhyun secara perlahan agar Kyuhyun tak terbangun, walalupun dia sendiri ragu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Apa makhluk seperti Kyuhyun juga bisa tidur?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut-rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi, karena memang Kyuhyun adalah 'orang' yang sensitive, sedikit pergerakan dari jemari Siwon sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, Siwon-ssi."

"ya. tapi badanku sakit. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon dengan senyuman lembut.

"kau tidak ingat?"

Siwon menggeleng. "tidak. Yang aku tahu, aku tadi pingsan, dan badanku sakit semua."

"ini aneh…"

"jadi?"

"tadi kau menghantam dinding dengan keras dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri selama… 6 jam kurang lebih." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"enam jam? Kau serius? Kalau begitu sekarang sudah jam-"

"delapan malam." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"astaga… bagaimana dengan para pegawaiku?"

"mereka sudah diurus dengan manajer bernama Hana."

"ohh… lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"apa kau juga lupa tentang ini? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"kenapa harus aku?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Jadi?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sesaat. "apa keuntungan dan kerugian untukku kalau aku menyetujui untuk membantumu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"silahkan kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik membicarakan bisnis seperti itu." balas Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mendapat imbalan apa jika aku membantumu?"

"apapun yang kau inginkan."

"oke, kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

"aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

*oke, kurasa semua chapter 1-4 sudah kukemas kembali secara ringkas dan semoga aja jelas, di atas. Dan sebagai bonusnya, ini trailer chapter 5-nya…^^*

**Trailer for Chapter 5**

"aish! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut bersamamu kerumahmu?" protes Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk dikursi penumpang tepat disebelah Siwon yang tengah menyetir.

"Kyunnie? Panggil apa itu?"

"hei… tidakkah kau sadar, kalau sebenarnya aku ini adalah pria. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau telah memacari seorang pria walaupun saat ini wujudku wanita."

"jadi nona, siapa namamu? Kau dibayar berapa oleh adikku sampai mau menjadi pasangan pura-puranya?" "apa lagi? Tentu saja aku pacar sah-nya." "jadi, kapan kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya?"

**To Be Continued…**

**author's Note: **kalau gak ada halangan, chapter 5 bakalan dipost 1 minggu dari sekarang. Karena tugas-tugas nerakaku baru akan berakhir pada hari senin. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Shinigami Cho's Story**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun and other cast (GS for Kyuhyun, and the other still be male)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE…**

**V.D_Cho**

**Present**

~Shinigami Cho's Story~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"aish! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut bersamamu ke rumahmu?" protes Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk dikursi penumpang tepat disebelah Siwon yang tengah menyetir.

"aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada kakakku." Jawab Siwon enteng.

"kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada kakakmu?"

"iya."

"untuk apa?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu, Kyunnie~"

"Kyunnie? Panggil apa itu?"

"itu panggilan sayangku untukmu. Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, jadi tidak ada masalahkan?"

"iya. Kekasih paksaan." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"hei..."

"hei…" potong Kyuhyun. "tidakkah kau sadar, kalau sebenarnya aku ini adalah pria. Jadi secara tidak langsung kau telah memacari seorang pria walaupun saat ini wujudku wanita."

"itu bukan masalah untukku."

"hh~ aku menyerah."

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memilih untuk duduk manis disebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kyuhyun bernapas? Saat ini dia adalah seorang manusia, tentu saja dia bernapas.

"kita sampai…"

Siwon berjalan duluan setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Didalam rumah, Siwon disambut oleh 3 orang pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"dimana Jiwon noona?"

"diruang kerjanya, tuan muda."

"tolong panggilkan dia. Katakan padanya aku menunggunya diruang tamu."

"baik tuan."

Tak lama berselang, Jiwon pun tiba diruang tamu.

"oh! Jadi kau sudah mendapatkannya?" ujar Jiwon sarkatis.

"jadi nona, siapa namamu? Kau dibayar berapa oleh adikku sampai mau menjadi pasangan pura-puranya?" sinis Jiwon. Kyuhyun yang diberikan respon seperti itu tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali.

"namaku Kyuhyun. Dan, maaf, kurasa orang terhormat sepertimu tidak pantas untuk berbicara seperti itu. aku tidak dibayar sama sekali oleh Siwon." Balas Kyuhyun tenang. Jiwon tersenyum meremehkan.

"jadi kau suka rela membantunya begitu?"

"cukup, noona!"

"tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Ini juga salahmu yang baru memperkenalkanku dengannya sekarang."

Oh… betapa hebatnya aktingmu Kyuhyun. Setelah ini kau harus mendaftar untuk menjadi aktris disebuah agensi.

"ehem. Baik, kalau begitu Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal adikku?"

"sekitar 4 tahun."

"dan hubunganmu dengannya selama ini?"

"apa lagi? Tentu saja aku pacar sah-nya." Siwon hanya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bermain dengan sangat rapi. Setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jiwon dia jawab dengan cepat dan singkat. Setelah cukup puas dengan seluruh jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, Jiwon tersenyum kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"jadi, kapan kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya?"

Dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun maupun Siwon terdiam. Pernikahan? Sepertinya mereka melupakan hal yang satu ini…

.

.

.

"woah~ kau sudah kembali ke wujudmu senior!" girang Minho saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke wujud pria-nya.

Tapi tetap saja, dia hanya akan berwujud pria jika sedang berada di dunia-nya dan hukumannya akan di perpanjang jika dia di sentuh oleh makhluk lain bergender pria, tak peduli itu bangsanya atau manusia sekalipun. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Siwon. Dia bebas untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun dan tidak akan membuat hukuman Kyuhyun di perpanjang. Sedikit rumit memang, tapi itulah yang di katakan oleh Heechul kurang lebih.

"jangan mendekat!" tahan Kyuhyun saat Minho berlari dan hendak memeluknya. Minho merengut dan berjalan mundur.

"kenapa~? Senior jahat!" rengek Minho. Dia memang manja jika sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"karena, jika kau menyentuhku, tidak, bukan hanya kau, semua yang bergender pria! Aku tidak boleh di sentuh oleh siapa pun kecuali Siwon selama seminggu, atau kutukan ini akan di perpan… MAX CHANGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Changmin menepuk bahunya.

Changmin reflex melepaskan tangannya yang berada di bahu Kyuhyun. "kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Changmin geram, "ARGHHH!" teriaknya frustasi.

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang melongo akibat kelakuannya barusan dan Minho yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"kau baru saja membuat kutukannya mengalami perpanjangan waktu,King…"

.

.

.

Karena semalam dia di 'sentuh' oleh Changmin, maka hukuman Kyuhyun di perpanjang. Kutukannya baru akan benar-benar menghilang jika dia terus bersama Siwon selama 8 hari kedepan. Seharusnya hanya 7 hari, tapi untuk setiap sentuhan, hukumannya akan bertambah 1 hari.

_**1**__**st**__** Day…**_

"sajangnim, nona Kyuhyun sudah datang…"

"suruh dia kemari."

"baik."

"pagi, Siwonnie~" sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada yang jauh dari kata manis, mengerikan tepatnya. Siwon saja bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"y-ya! jangan memanggilku begitu. Itu mengerikan…"

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus melakukannya, Siwonnie~"

"YA!"

BRAKK…

Pintu ruang kerja Siwon tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 3 tahun tampak berdiri di depannya.

"APPA~!" panggilnya, kemudian bocah tersebut berlari kearah Siwon dan dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana.

"appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"oh, Kyunnie, perkenalkan, ini Suho. Dia anaknya Jiwon noona. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya semalam karena dia sedang pergi bersama daddy-nya ke rumah neneknya. Dia memang memanggilku appa."

"appa, nuguceyo?" tanya Suho.

"namanya Kyuhyun, Suho."

Kyuhyun melirik curiga pada Siwon. "benar dia anak Jiwon? Bukan anakmu? Wajahnya bahkan lebih mirip denganmu."

"dia anaknya Jiwon noona. Suho-ya, siapa nama eomma-mu?" tanya Siwon.

"Kyuhyun?" jawab Suho sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang imut. Siwon menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa kalau Suho memanggil Jiwon dengan sebutan mommy. Dan saat ini Suho mengira kalau Kyuhyun adalah eomma-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suho.

"bukan, maksud appa, mommy-mu."

"Jiji mommy."

"kau percaya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Suho turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan melangkah menuju Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa. Dia kemudian menaiki sofa, lalu mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Sementara Siwon tersenyum samar. Jarang Suho mau mendekati orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"eomma~" tiba-tiba Suho memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Suho-ya?"

"biarkan saja, Kyu. Dia sepertinya menyukaimu…" ujar Siwon.

"hei, anak nakal, dimana mommy-mu?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"mommy pelgi cama daddy ke plancis. Jadi Cuho di suruh tinggal cama appa dulu…"

"appa-mu sepertinya sedang sibuk. Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Suho. Suho memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"cincca? Ke taman belmain?"

"oke, kita ke taman bermain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"hei, kalian melupakanku, eoh?"

"melihat pekerjaan yang menumpuk diatas mejamu itu sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Won. Jadi kami akan pergi berdua saja."

Ya, meja kerja Siwon memang sedang penuh akibat tumpukan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Siwon menatap tugas-tugas tersebut. lalu dia berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan Suho. Kemudian menggendong Suho dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"tidak masalah. Aku akan bermain bersama kalian." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka saat ini, di sebuah taman bermain berukuran cukup besar dan tidak terlalu ramai mengingat hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Suho terlihat sangat antusias menyeret Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke berbagai wahana –keluarga bahagia–, namun dia harus berakhir dengan wajah di tekuk lucu karena Siwon melarangnya menaiki beberapa wahana karena dianggap berbahaya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang terlihat menikmati bermain bersama Suho dan Siwon sebenarnya merasa gelisah, dia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyu eomma, kau sedang melamunkan apa? Suho dari tadi memanggilmu." Kata Siwon.

"tidak ada. Panggilan apa itu? Kyu eomma?"

"kenapa kau selalu protes dengan panggilan yang ku berikan padamu?" gerutu Siwon.

"karena kau selalu memberikan panggilan yang aneh!"

Selagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertengkar, Suho duduk diam diantara mereka sambil memakan es krim cokelat miliknya. Dia sudah bisan memanggil Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Setelah es krimnya habis, dia menarik ujung baju Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"kenapa Suho?" tanya Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, sedikit banyak, Kyuhyun menyukai anak ini.

"itu…" Suho menunjuk ke salah satu tampat yang menjual berbagai aksesoris lucu. Kyuhyun memandangnya horror. Dia seorang malaikat maut, apa jadinya jika dunia bawah tahu kalau dia mengenakan hal-hal imut semacam itu?

"oke, kita kesana." Siwon menggendong Suho dan berjalan duluan. Sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti mereka, Siwon berbalik.

"eomma, kau tidak ikut? Atau kau mau ku gendong juga?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "iya, iya, aku ikut…"

"ma~ itu…" Suho merengek pada Kyuhyun, minta di ambilkan sebuah topi berbentuk kepala beruang yang lucu di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Suho lembut. "iya, aku ambilkan… ini…"

"gomawo eomma~"

"hei, kenapa Suho terus memanggilku eomma, Won?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon di sebelahnya.

"entahlah. Tanyakan saja sendiri…"

"lupakan. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku, dan aku juga menyukainya…" balas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis pada Suho.

"kau pedophilia?" sergah Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyuhyun mendengus dan mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"jangan bercanda…"

.

.

.

Seharian mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak memikirkan tentang seseorang yang dirasanya sedang memata-matai mereka tadi.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Suho tampak tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang dan Siwon menyetir.

"tak biasanya Suho mau langsung berdekatan dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya. Tapi aku senang Suho bisa akrab denganmu…" ujar Siwon.

"aku juga tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan anak kecil…" timpal Kyuhyun.

Siwon terus mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. "kenapa kerumahmu? Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakana, cukup antar aku ke halte bis di dekat café-mu."

"kau mau aku membantumu untuk menghilangkan kutukanmu itu-kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "oh, kau tidak bermaksud…"

Siwon menyeringai, "oh, iya. Aku sangat bermaksud, Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun merasa tanpa di katakan oleh Siwon pun, dia tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan. Jalan pikiran Siwon memang agak aneh menurutnya.

"tinggallah bersamaku…"

Bingo!

.

.

.

"Yun~"

"biarkan saja Jae. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa harus repot bolak-balik dari sini ke sana…"

"tapi, dia juga bisa terluka jika suatu saat Andras bangkit!"

"kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih lembut dari pada malaikat…"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…"

"aku tahu, maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Sehun dan Luhan ada di sana. Dan sebagai tambahan aku akan menyuruh Changmin untuk melindunginya secara diam-diam."

"tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Nikmati saja permainannya Boo~"

"susah berbicara denganmu…"

"hahahaha~"

.

.

.

"Andras hanya bisa bangkit ketika ada aura demon atau fallen angel lain berada di dekatnya seperti waktu itu…"

"lalu, bagaimana?"

"kita akan membuatnya menunjukkan sayapnya sekali lagi dan saat itu kita akan benar-benar membangkitkan Andras."

"bagaimana dengan pria itu?"

"itu bukan hal sulit. Kita akan urus dia nanti."

"baiklah."

.

.

.

"sementara kau kau akan tidur di kamar tamu."

"sementara?"

"ya, kalau suatu saat aku menginginkanmu, kau mungkin akan ku minta untuk ke kamarku."

"untuk apa?"

"menemaniku tidur tentu saja."

"satu lagi sifatmu yang aku ketahui."

"apa?"

"kau itu mesum, Choi Siwon…"

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Kau harus mau menemaniku atau aku tidak mau lagi membantumu."

"kau tahu, kau membuatku terlihat murahan."

"tidak. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu… anggap saja hubungan kita itu sangat dekat, kau tahu seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya."

"terserahmu. Aku lelah. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang?"

"kau tidur?"

"shinigami tidak pernah tidur…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

HUWAA~! Annyeonghaseyo yeoreubun? Ada yang merindukanku? Maaf, aku baru saja selesai menjalani UN dan baru merasakan bebas sekarang. Mian, aku masih tidak bisa membalas review-an kalian. Tapi aku membaca review-an kalian kok…

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang udah baca dan bersedia mereview. Buat Siders juga. Aku maklum aja sih, banyak siders. Karena aku juga bisa di golongkan ke dalam siders di beberapa FF. hehehe ^^v

Gimana ceritanya? Chapter depan kita baru akan memasuki konflik dan aku akan menjelaskan siapa Andras itu. so, stay toon and gimme your review ^^


End file.
